You Too
by Hollywood-diaster
Summary: Rei's POV Rei and Kai spend the night together.What will happen the morning after? Will they act like nothing happened or act like a couple? I guess you'll have to read to find out. slash so if you don't like it,then don't read it.My first lemon R&R :D


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. I am not making any money off of this and I write with the sole intention to entertain.

* * *

You Too.

I slowly opened my eye, wincing as the sun blinded me. A yawn escaped my lips as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, sitting up I glanced around the room. Chuckling as I took in the damage that we done last night. What had once sat neatly on your desk was now strew across the floor. A lamp lay broken in the corner, my trousers thrown on top of it. I chuckle as I slip up boxers up my thighs and cover myself. Wincing as I fixed them low on my hips my eyes catch sight of a large bruise just above my hip, from when you slammed me into the wall.

Swinging myself of your bed, I slowly shuffle towards your bathroom still not fully awake. The smell of you was even stronger in here, than in the bedroom. The sweet scent that was you clung to the air, so strong you could almost taste it. The smell of ice and honey although it was wonderful it didn't quite compare to you. I glanced at my watch noted the time I wondered where you were, you would have been up at least two hours ago. Yet I could still feel you. I could feel your lips leaving small tender kisses along my neck, your hand sliding down my chest. I couldn't help but grin as I remembered the sound of your husky, sexy voice moaning my name as you reached your climax.

I glanced at the mirror and couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips. My normal (for a lack of a better word) flawless skin was covered in bruises, from where you had marked he as your own. Another small smile graced my lips. Yes, I was yours and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around my slim waist, I jumped until I realised it was you. I relaxed into your protective hold as you nuzzle your head into the crook of my neck. You placed a small kiss on my neck before pulling away and resting your head on my shoulder. You looked up and my eyes locked with your crimson eyes in the mirror. Your emotionless mask was no longer there, instead a smile lit up your pale face, your blue paint already on for the day ahead. I pouted, realising that you were fully dressed. Clothes covering the perfect body that I had worshipped last night.

"You should pout more often. You have no idea how hard it is for me not to ravish you right here." Kai smirked, before crushing my lips with his own. Your tongue begged for entranced, which I eagerly granted, your tongue flicked over mine causing me to moan into the kiss.

Pulling away you chuckled before turning and leaving the bathroom, with me standing in the middle of it open mouthed trying to figure out what had just happened.

"You coming, Kitten?" You appeared in the doorway a few minutes later, you pale hands slowly undoing the buttons on your checked shirt. Finishing with the shirt, you let it slid to the floor, exposing that well muscled chest, before moving your hands down your body towards the belt and slowly started to work it loose. Yet another famous smirk on your lips as you watched me, slowly I walked over to you. You knew what was coming, you couldn't deny it. A look of lust and need flashed through your eyes. Pushing your hands away from the belt only to be replaced by mine. Finally getting rid of the unnecessary piece of clothing, you pulled me closer. Yet again pulling me into a kiss. This time the kiss was full of lust neither one of us wanting to be dominated by the other. Fully you won, not that I was surprised. You pushed me down onto the bed. My hands grabbed at the waist of your trousers pushing them down to join the rest of our clothes on the floor.

"Love you Kai." I said as I felt your hand glide down my stomach towards my boxers. A moan escaping my lips as your hands curled around my hard member. Slowly you started to pump, stopping every so often. I thrusted my hips up slightly begging you to go faster. Kai stopped and reached under the pillow. Seconds later you pulled out a bottle of lube and coated three of your fingers. I moaned as you inserted the first finger into me, a wave of pleasure coursed through me as I knew what was yet to come. Only when you felt I was ready did you add another finger. Moving his fingers inside me, scissoring to help prepare me for what was yet to come. It wasn't until you added the third and final finger that I tensed.

"It's Ok. Just relax." He whispered into my ear, placing a small kiss on my cheek. Moving your fingers, hitting that spot. A groan escaped my lips , as you withdrew your fingers. Placing his lube, slicked member at my entrance, pulling me into a fierce kiss as he thrust into me. I jerked away from the kiss, yelling at the pain that shot through me. You placed gentle kisses along my neck, waiting until I was ready until you where sure it was alright to move. As I started to relax I was pulled into another kiss by my lover. Your tongue flicked over mine. My hips jerked up, causing Kai to moan. "I love you too Rei." A gasp escaping those soft lips, as I ran my hands down your back, dragging my nails down your back no doubt leaving scratches.

"Kai, I need you." I panted meeting each of his thrusts with one of my own. Pushing him deeper into me, each time you hit that oh so special spot making me moan in pleasure. Your hand continued pumping my weeping member, in time with each of our thrusts. It wasn't long before the wave of ecstasy flowed through me sending me over the edge. You followed close behind as my muscles clenched and unclenched around you throbbing member. We lay on the bed for a while, wrapped into each others strong embrace. I felt you placed a small kiss on my forehead before pulling away from me.

"Come on Kitty. Time for practice." As smirk appearing on your lips as you yet again pulled your clothes on and left the room.

After a while I sat up, whining at the pain when I sat on the bed. Slowly I made my way towards the bathroom, and stepped into a warm shower. After getting washed and dressed I headed out to the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"Rei, what's for breakfast?" Tyson shouted running into the room followed by Max running his eyes. A smile crossed my face knowing that neither of them had a clue, nor would they ever. Kai walked up behind me as I placed bread into the toaster, whispering into my ear. "If you think that was fun, I bet you can't wait till later Rei."

Kai grabbed an apple before turning and leaving the room, a smile just barely visible on your lips. For once I believed you and wished that the day was over already.

* * *

So what do you think? My first lemon. Any good? Please leave a review and let me know thankies.


End file.
